Rose's Secret Diary
by lilylilly
Summary: Ron and Hermione's oldest child, Rose, is now in her sixth year at Hogwarts. But how will it work out with boyfriends, crushes and troublesome cousins? And did someone mention blue carrots?
1. Here Goes Nothing

No copyright infringements meant. I am** NOT** Ms Rowling.

* * *

Dear Journal

I've decided to start writing this journal because, well, I don't really know why, I just want to.

I'll start with who I am. Obviously _I_ know who I am but I'll write it for future reference.

I'm Rose Weasley and I'm sixteen. I'm going to start my sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have one brother (Hugo) and a couple of cousins who basically live with us (James and Albus Potter).

I'll write what I did today even though it wasn't really very interesting.

Got up,

Ate breakfast,

Had a shower, got dressed and brushed teeth,

Yelled at James,

Ate lunch,

Practised quidditch,

Ate dinner,

Went to bed.

So as you can see, I didn't really do much.

You may be wondering why I spent so long yelling at James.

It might have something to do with the fact that he got Teddy to make my toothpaste so that he dyed my teeth pink when I used it. (Teddy's my Uncle Harry's godson)

Now I'm stuck with pink teeth. Apparently it will wear off in three days.

And that's all I did today.

I'm so excited; we go back to Hogwarts in a week.

Oh, and I'm a prefect and quidditch captain again. James is so jealous, he really wanted to be captain this year.

I promise I'll have more to say tomorrow.

Bye,

Rose

* * *

Please review, it's my first chapter on this site. If you review I'll be happy ( : If you don't I'll be sad ) :

Anything welcome, I want to know what you think


	2. Interrogation Time

Dear Journal,

I'm back and like I promised I have more to tell you today.

Today, my day was very like it was yesterday. Apart from the fact that I was **INTERROGATED** by my dad in the morning so I had to yell at James in the afternoon instead of practicing quidditch.

Why was I yelling at him, you ask. Why was I being interrogated by my dad, you ask.

Well, he happens to have found out that I fancy Scorpius Malfoy.

I blame Marie (my best friend) who's dating Albus (I don't trust her taste in boys).

I told her

so

She told Albus

so

Albus told James

so

James told **MY DAD!**

Yes! **MY DAD!**

My dad who_ hated_ Scorpius's dad when he was at school.

Let's just say the conversation went like this.

I get up to go upstairs after breakfast.

My dad says, "Don't move Rose, I want to speak to you."

I say, "Why? If you want to know who dyed the water in the pond pink, I suggest you talk to James about that, he has a habit of dying things pink."

Uncle Harry glares at James who is trying to sneak out unnoticed, "I'll talk to you later."

"Rose, what's this I hear about you and Malfoy?"

"Nothing," (innocently)

"That's not what James says."

"Do you really trust James?"

"No. But I do trust Al and he said it's true as well," (Uncle Harry)

"What exactly did James and Albus say?"

"That you and Malfoy are going out," (Uncle Harry)

"I will _not_ have you going out with Malfoy!" (Dad slamming his hand down on the table.)

"But I'm not going out with him," (confused, Albus knows I only fancy him and that I'm not going out with him but I can't ask/yell at him because he's staying with his friend)

Then Aunt Ginny came in, "What's going _on_ in here? I can hear shouting and banging and goodness knows what else!"

"Rose is going out with that slimy, (Aunt Ginny glares at him) um, _loser _Malfoy!" Dad exploded.

"**I AM NOT GOING OUT WITH MALFOY**!" I'm annoyed now, "**I JUST FANCY HIM**!" _Whoops_, did I really say that out loud.

Really, really loud silence if you know what I mean.

"**GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW**!" Dad kind of screamed at me.

So I did.

Mum brought my lunch and my dinner up to my room.

She said that they're still angry.

**HOW LONG CAN THEY STAY ANGRY FOR!**

When I went outside in the afternoon, I had to sneak past them!

Anyway, I guess I'm still quite angry so I'll go now before I start swearing or something.

Bye

Rose

* * *

Please review! I know my chapters are really short but I promise they'll get longer!


	3. Dawn Of A New Year

Dear Journal,

I'm sorry for not writing for so long......

Wait a minute, I must be going crazy. I'm apologising to a _book__!_

Anyway, yeah, I'm back at Hogwarts now, second day back.

Here's what happened yesterday:

Woke up really early,

Had breakfast,

Had shower, brushed teeth and got dressed,

Hauled my trunk downstairs,

Sat in the car, Uncle Harry was driving, the three adults were in the passenger seat, Hugo, James, Lily, Albus, Fred and I were all in the back seat (Grandpa kind of jinxed the car so it's bigger on the inside than it looks from the outside),

Got halfway there and then Fred realised that he had left his robes behind, we didn't have time to go back and get them so Uncle George told Fred that they'd mail them but that he wouldn't get them until the evening so he'll probably get in trouble for not wearing robes at the feast. Oh Well, I think he deserves it anyway for forgetting them in the first place,

Got to the station early,

Managed to get two compartments to ourselves (there are quite a lot of us and then there's our friends too plus the compartments only hold six people),

Set off,

I'm going to stop writing things like a list now (well, apart from lists), that's one of my targets for this year. Wait, I'll just stop the story for a minute and write my targets down:

Stop writing things in lists unless they _are_ lists, like this one (shouldn't be too hard)

Tell Scorpius how I feel (unless I get over him. Could be difficult this one, it's a bit, well, scary)

Get a boyfriend (again, could be difficult, definitely scary)

Get over the fact that Marie is dating Albus (**DEFINITELY** hard, this one isn't exactly scary though)

My aim is to get at least one of them by Christmas but I don't know if that will happen.

Anyway, back to the story.

In one compartment there was me, Marie, Albus, Lily, Albus's friend Marcus and Lily's friend Annabel.

In the other one there was James, Hugo, Fred, Louis Thomas (his dad was in my dad's year, he's in year seven), Ollie Jordan (Fred's friend, his dad was friends with Uncle George and Uncle Fred, his twin brother who died in this battle thing) and Josh Trent (his mum, Cho Chang, dated Uncle Harry and then ended up marrying some random guy called Sebastian Trent).

I wasn't actually supposed to be in the compartment with everyone else seeing as I'm a prefect and stuff but I really couldn't be bothered to go and make random small talk with a bunch of other boring prefects.

_So after everyone said hi and hugged and shook hands and stuff, we didn't do much. We just kinda played gobstones and wizard chess (I beat Hugo twelve times at chess, he refused to give up until he won so in the end I just let him win)._

_Until Scorpius came in._

_He may be a Slytherin but he isn't too bad. Well, everyone else thinks he _is_ too bad but I don't._

_Turns out he was coming to find me to see where I was._

_Turns out he's the new Slytherin prefect (The last one got expelled at the end of last year for setting underwater fireworks off in the pond, causing the Giant Squid to have a panic attack)._

_Turns out if I'd known that before then I _would _have gone to make random small talk with a bunch of other boring prefects._

_Because Scorpius would have been there._

_If James finds out that I fancy Scorpius he'll probably kill me._

_Or disown me._

_Or torture me._

_Or all three._

_He'll probably torture me into admitting it then use that as a valid reason to disown me before killing me as my actual punishment._

_At the point that Scorpius came in the train was just stopping so I didn't get a chance to speak to him._

_That's actually more of a good thing seeing as Albus and Lily were in there and James is their brother. I might have said something that I would be regretting right now._

_Nothing much else happened yesterday though I did catch Scorpius staring at me a few times during the feast._

_But then I also caught Josh, Ollie and James staring at me so I'm guessing they've already pranked me in some way though I haven't worked out what it is yet._

_Oh and by the way, Fred has detention for a week already thanks to the whole, no robes at the feast thing._

_So, what happened today?_

_Well, started the day with Ancient Runes which was so boring that Marie who also does Ancient Runes fell asleep._

_The teacher didn't even notice!_

_After that I had potions which Scorpius is in (so is Marie, she took all the same classes as me because we both want to be healers when we leave Hogwarts) so that made me nervous and I managed to spill newt blood down my robes which has stained them. _

_Why do I always have to be such a klutz around Scorpius?_

_Anyway, that was about it._

_Bye_

_The vigilant Rose (watching out for Ollie, Josh and James's prank)_

* * *

Please review,

I want to hear criticism as well because then I can change it and make it better.

Also I'd quite like some names for the chapters, I'm not very good at coming up with them.

All sugestions welcome : )

P.S. Thank you very much to my first reviewer


	4. Revelations

Thank you to my reviewers, I'll need chapter names for this chapter too please.

Special GIANT thank you to Rhapsody Crystal who has helped me with all the chapter names so far plus reviewed and read my other story too (Take a look at it if you have time, it's called _It's all just a story now)_

Please tell me what you think, I want to know.

Enjoy!!! ( :

* * *

Dear Journal

I'll start off by writing one of the creepiest things ever.

You know that I said yesterday that Ollie, Josh and James were staring at me during the feast.

Well now I've found out why.

James told me.

He just grabbed my arm this morning when I was going down to the Great Hall for breakfast and muttered something about wanting to talk to me.

He then glared at Marie and added "in private."

So he kind of shoved me into a broom cupboard and then turned and looked at me and his face was creepy, it was just like he was horrified by something.

"Um, I don't really know how to tell you this but..."

"What?" (slightly impatient, I was hungry)

"Well, you know Ollie?"

"Yeah, what about him?" (definitely impatient now)

"Well..."

"What?!"

"Hehasacrushonyou!"

"WHAT?!"

"He told me yesterday, I asked him why he was staring at you all through the feast and he told me."

"Oh. My. God!" That's when I realised something, "Wait a minute, that explains why _he_ was staring at me but why were you and Josh staring at me?"

"Oh, um, well..."

"TELL ME!"

"We put pepper sauce in your spaghetti and we were trying to see if you noticed."

And that's when I walked off.

I hate James. Only he would put pepper sauce in my spaghetti.

Oh no! Ollie's coming!

Got to go, I'll write way more tomorrow, I promise.

Bye,

Rose

* * *

As usual, REVIEW. Pleeeeeeeeese ( :

I write to everyone who reviews.

And again, check out my other story if you liked this one and check it out even if you didn't!

Bye!


	5. Confusion

Thank you to anyone who

Is reading this

Has reviewed this

Is going to review this

and last but not least...

Has stuck with me even though I'm not the fastest updater

Please read and review! : D

Dear Journal,

You're probably wondering what happened yesterday when I had to stop writing.

OLLIE JORDAN ASKED ME OUT!

And I said yes!

Well that's one of my targets done. It wasn't quite as hard as I expected either.

Oh no, I've just realised something. I've got a date with Ollie Jordan (The guy basically all the girls in the school fancy) and I don't fancy him.

Damn.

I still can't get over Scorpius.

Maybe I can train myself to fancy Ollie.

But what if I can't?

The date's on Saturday, that gives me three days.

He _is _really sweet, he walks me to _all _my lessons and he's being _really_ nice to me.

I just don't fancy him.

How should I dump him? Because, I should dump him, right? I mean, I don't fancy him and I don't want to go out with him so I need to dump him.

But I don't want to hurt his feelings.

Oh, Journal, I'm so confused!

What should I do?

Bye,

A very befuddled Rose


	6. The Worst Day Ever

Sorry, I can't write to everyone who reviews even though I said I would, I don't have enough time so here's a great big

THANK YOU

For anyone who has reviewed.

Also, a giant smiley : D

* * *

Dear Journal,

Today was officially the Worst Day Ever!

First of all, I got paired up with Scorpius (!!) in potions and he completely ignored me! Every time I said something to him, he just glared at me! He didn't help me at all with the potion and I was so upset and managed to do it all wrong so we both got detention so now Scorpius hates me even more!

Then, at break, Ollie asked me what was wrong and I just couldn't tell him so I just said I had a headache. I realised that I had Care of magical Creatures with the Slytherins so that meant another hour of Scorpius glaring at me so I asked Ollie to take a note to my teacher so I could go up to the common room and have a rest.

What can I say, I'm a coward.

And Ollie was being _so nice. _He walked me up to the common room and he kept fussing around me, giving me a glass of water and everything.

After lunch I went back to lessons because I didn't have any more lessons with the Slytherins.

Marie and Albus came up to me and said that they thought it was really sweet that I was dating Ollie and I was just thinking are you trying to make me feel worse? I mean, Marie knows I fancy Scorpius and so does Albus now thanks to James. Maybe they think I've got over him.

After school had finished I went and hid myself in the Prefect's bathroom and had a _long _bath. When I got back to the dormitory, there was hardly anyone there and I was wondering where they all were when Professor McGonagall came bursting in to the common room.

I got _another _detention.

I'd forgotton about Quidditch try-outs and all the other Gryffindors were outside waiting for me.

I can't believe I forgot.

Then, to make my day even worse, I got two owls.

The first one was from Victoire saying that she thought it was really cute.

I felt like killing her.

She knows I fancy Scorpius, she was the only person I told apart from Marie.

I'm refusing to write back to her, she doesn't deserve a reply.

The other owl was from Mum and Dad.

Dad kept going on about how Ollie was much more suitable (he only likes him because he's in Gryffindor) and more mature (he's only one year older than me, and he's friends with _James._ Even if he is way more sensible than him that _must _automatically class him as less mature, right?). Mum just said the same kind of thing as Victoire.

I'm refusing to write back to them as well, they don't deserve it either.

Summary of the bad things that happened to me today:

1) Scorpius ignoring me (wait, does that mean he likes me? If he hated me he wouldn't care that I was dating Ollie. This _could _be good; not the whole ignoring me thing but the possible fancying me)

2) Everyone saying that me and Ollie are a really cute/sweet couple (that's getting _really _annoying)

3)_ Two_ detentions (and I'm pretty sure that James will tell my parents that little detail)

4) McGonagall hates me now (brilliant, the head mistress hates me and could take my Prefect badge away at the swish of her wand. I'm being sarcastic by the way)

5) I'm still dating Ollie

6) I'm still _not_ dating Scorpius

7) Only two days until I have to go on a date with a guy I don't fancy

8) Can't think of anything else but you've got to agree that that's a lot of bad stuff

Bye,

A very depressed Rose

* * *

What did you think?

Reviews please!


	7. More confusion with added stress

Just a little note this time ( :

Keep reading and reviewing!

That's it, see, I told you it was only a little note ( :

* * *

Dear Journal,

I'm so confused!

Today was the day of my date with Ollie.

It went absolutely brilliantly.

I think I've managed it. I think I've managed to train myself to fancy Ollie.

Just not as much as I fancy Scorpius.

Which is why I'm confused.

I don't want to break up with Ollie any more but I feel really bad because I still fancy Scorpius way more than him.

Oh, Journal, what should I do?

I'll tell you how the date went.

After breakfast he just came over to me and smiled at me so I stood up and followed him out into the Entrance Hall where he told me that he was really looking forward to the date and really liked me. I didn't say anything, I still didn't fancy him at that point and I was beginning to feel guilty for leading him along.

Then we went to Hogsmeade.

He asked me if he could go somewhere for a minute so I let him.

When he came back he looked really nervous and so we went and had some Butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks.

That's when he did it.

He brought out this little box from his pocket and gave it to me. Inside it was the most beautiful necklace ever! It was a little broomstick made of silver with a tiny purple gem in and it was on a silver chain.

I'm wearing it right now.

He said he loved me and that I deserved it.

Then he kissed me.

OLLIE JORDAN KISSED ME!!!!!!!!!

That's why I'm so confused.

He said that he loves me and we've only been dating for three days but that they were the best three days ever.

So, yeah, I kind of can't help it.

I LOVE OLLIE JORDAN!

But I love Scorpius more.

I can't help it.

Especially now that I think he loves me back.

What should I do?

I'll make a list:

Reasons I should carry on dating Ollie

I love him

He loves me

He gave me the most gorgeous necklace ever

He's practically perfect

I don't want to hurt him

Everyone else likes him as well

Reasons I should break up with Ollie and date Scorpius instead

I love him more

I think he loves me back

I can't think of any more, does that mean I should carry on dating Ollie?

Bye,

A Rose who's going completely mad with stress and confusion

* * *

I can't remember if I've already said this but have a look at my other story "It's all just a story now".

Also, a special thanks to Rhapsody Crystal who keeps reviewing, helps me with ideas when I'm stuck and let's me rant to them when I get the dread writer's block.

Also really pleased I managed to write this, two chapters in one evening!


	8. DETENTION!

Hi again! I was going to have a little break after my splurge last time but I'm not very good at not writing so I started writing this as well!

Enjoy!

* * *

Dear Journal,

I'm back and just as confused as ever! (Why do I always seem to be confused these days about something or other?)

Well, let me see, what happened today...

DETENTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(And yes it does need that many exclamation marks)

So, I was really looking forward to that, an hour of cleaning stuff (_without_ magic) while Scorpius ignores me. Whoopee. (And yes that was supposed to be sarcastic)

You may be wondering how that went.

I can sum it up with one word.

**TERRIBLE**

Why, you ask?

Well, I went down to the dungeons at seven like I was supposed to and Scorpius was waiting outside the classroom.

I tried Journal, I honestly tried to ignore him.

But it didn't exactly work that well.

I can't help who I fancy but I should at least fancy my boyfriend more than anyone else, right?

But he had to go and say that he fancies me.

Damn.

What shall I do, Journal?

Well, I suppose there's only one thing I can do, ignore it.

So that meant ignoring Scorpius.

That was what made the detention so bad.

What we had to do wasn't that bad, we were just peeling shrivelfigs for some First Years tomorrow.

But imagine doing that while the guy who you fancy and who has just admitted that they fancy you is standing next to you and you have to ignore him to be a good girlfriend to your boyfriend who's really awesome but you just don't fancy quite as much.

That is terrible.

Anyway, better go now, it's really late so bye,

A very tired Rose


	9. Cheating in a sort of way

Dear Journal,

I'm so sorry for not writing anything for a week but I've been busy with detentions and homework and stuff (apologizing to a book again, must be going completely _crazy_)

Right update on the boy front

Ollie: My boyfriend

Awesome

In the hospital wing (more about that later)

Scores a 97% on the awesome scale

Scorpius: Evil

Hate him

Never want to look at him again

Scores a **-**% on the awesome scale (Pay attention to the minus)

So, you get the idea.

I've done it!

I'm over Malfoy! (He doesn't deserve to be called by his first name any more)

So that means that out of my list of targets I've completed all of them!

I've stopped the whole weird list thing, I've got over Scorpius, I've got a boyfriend and I don't care about Albus and Marie any more!

Wow, that was easier than I expected!

By now you're probably wondering why I hate Malfoy so much now.

Let me explain.

Yesterday was the first quidditch match of the season and it was against Slytherin.

Malfoy is one of the Slytherin chasers.

Ollie is one of the Gryffindor chasers.

Crazy boy who fancies girl + girl's very protective boyfriend =**TROUBLE!**

_**BIG **_**TROUBLE!**

It started off alright but went downhill from there.

Malfoy stole one of the beater's bats and started chasing Ollie around.

Ollie doesn't particularly like being chased around by people with large wooden bats so as I said before:

**TROUBLE!**

It ended with Malfoy smashing the bat down on Ollie's head.

Ollie fell off his broom and hit the goal on the way down.

It looked painful.

So Ollie's in the hospital wing and I hate Malfoy.

Only problem is he's still just as cute as before.

Wait, ignore that last sentence, I'm not allowed to think that the guy who put my boyfriend in hospital is cute. That's called being a bad girlfriend.

_Apparently _Ollie will be okay.

I really, really, really, really hope so.

Oh yes, I got 100% in my transfiguration exam! (completely random, I know but at least it's happy news)

Anyway, thanks for listening (even if you have to, after all you can't exactly walk away) and I hope you're not _too _angry with me for not writing! (Definitely going mad!)

Bye,

A slightly depressed (but only very slightly) Rose who's slightly worried that thinking that the guy who put her boyfriend in the hospital wing is cute, constitutes as being a really bad girlfriend.

* * *

What did you think?

Review!

: D

Oh, and I've got a new oneshot off called _Hey James_, check it out!


	10. The Troll Better Known As Rose Weasley

Dear Journal,

Hmmm, time for an update.

Bad News:

Ollie's still in the hospital wing and until I started writing this I was planning how to kill Malfoy.

I still think Malfoy is cute.

Which means I'm being a really bad girlfriend.

I walked to the Charms classroom at lunch to get my textbook which I accidentally left in there and walked in to see Professor Flitwick snogging Professor Sinistra. Luckily they didn't see me but still, it was very disturbing. I may never be able to look at them in the same way ever again.

Good News:

Can't actually think of anything to write in here right now, how depressing is that!

So, third week back at school and I have depression. Great. (Note the sarcasm in that sentence)

Summary:

Me = bad girlfriend, possibly blinded for life thanks to my teachers snogging (in a _classroom!), _and depressed (urgh, I feel like a troll)

Ollie = awesome, cute, protective boyfriend in hospital wing (he's still knocked out!),

Malfoy= cute, evil guy who fancies me (Yay! Wait, I mean no!)

What am I going to do?!

Okay, I'm _reeeeeeeeeealy _tired right now so hopefully you won't mind if I just have a little break.

More tomorrow (if I remember...)

Bye,

The depressed troll also known as Rose Weasley


	11. Liar

Dear Journal

He woke up!

Ollie woke up!

He still has to stay in the Hospital Wing but he should be able to come out in about a week.

I was in Charms when he woke up. Madame Pomfrey came to get me and Professor Flitwick said I could go.

But when I got there he was talking to Josh so I decided to wait by the door until they'd finished talking.

But then I heard what they were talking about.

Me.

And Malfoy.

When I got there, Ollie was saying, "I love her so much but I just don't know."

Josh then said, "Mate, you've got to decide."

"But how? I don't want to dump her but I don't want to go out with her if she fancies that creep."

"..."

"Could... could you find out for me?"

"Find what out?"

"If she fancies that creep."

"I can try..."

"Thanks Josh."

That's when I walked in.

I pretended that I'd just come and I hadn't heard what they were saying.

Even though I had.

Ollie and Josh were acting really nervous and Josh mumble something about needing to get back to Care of Magical Creatures and quickly walked away. (coward)

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you fancy Malfoy?"

Wow that was sudden.

"Um, do you want the honest answer or the not so honest answer?"

"Honest answer, Rose."

"I _did_ but not as much as you."

Okay, slight lie but I _do_ love Ollie.

"And now?"

"Now I hate him. How could I like him after what he did to you?"

_LIE LIE LIE LIE LIE LIE LIE!!!!!_

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay, I was just kind of worried you know?"

"Yeah..."

So, as you can see, I'm a liar.

Bye,

The liar


	12. Mr Blue Carrot

Sorry my last chapter took so long to update, homework and stuff. Anyway, review please!

* * *

Dear Journal

Ollie got in _another_ fight with Malfoy.

At least this time it wasn't him who was sent to the Hospital Wing, it was me.

I guess he was feeling a bit threatened or insecure or something after what I said yesterday so he decided to confront Malfoy.

There was a lot of shouting.

Mainly Ollie.

Mainly along the lines of "You'd better leave my girlfriend alone you creep!"

How did I end up in the Hospital Wing?

Well, I was trying to stop them but let's just say that that didn't work out that well.

It's not serious.

I just happen to have a blue carrot growing out of the top of my head.

Don't laugh. Trust me, it's not funny. I should know.

And how did I end up with a blue carrot growing out of the top of my head?

Malfoy was getting annoyed with Ollie but when I saw him take his wand out I realised I had to step in.

Unfortunately I happened to get in the way of the spell that Malfoy cast at _just _the wrong time.

How did he even know that spell? Who on earth would invent a spell that makes a blue carrot grow out of the top of somebody's head?

Wait, don't answer that. I don't even want to know.

There's only one problem. Madame Pomfrey doesn't know how to remove it.

I am _not_ leaving the Hospital Wing while I still have this carrot on my head.

I could be here for a while.

Ollie came to see me a little while ago. He brought all my homework for me so I didn't fall behind.

He was very apologetic even though I kept telling him that it wasn't his fault, it was Malfoy's.

And yes, I think I am over Malfoy now.

It's pretty hard to fancy the person who made a carrot (a blue one) grow out of your head.

Madame Pomfrey says that if she hasn't found a way to get rid of it by tomorrow evening then she'll ask Malfoy and if he doesn't know how to get rid of it then she'll have to call in a Healer from St Mungo's.

The only people allowed to see me are Madame Pomfrey and Ollie. I don't want anyone else to see me while I'm like this.

Although they probably got a good view of it when I ran crying to the Hospital Wing.

But still, it's too embarrassing. I'm not letting anyone in, not even my family, not even _Hugo_ (and he's my brother, I'm that embarrassed).

That reminds me, James hasn't done anything for a while, he must be planning something.

It's fine with me as long as it doesn't involve me in any way (which, knowing James, it probably does).

Bye,

Rose with my little friend, Mr Blue Carrot

* * *

Don't ask me where the whole blue carrot thing came from, I don't know ( :


	13. Puzzlement

Dear Journal

It's official (again), I hate James.

And now I know _exactly _what kind of person would invent a spell to make a blue carrot grow out of the top of somebody's head.

Somebody like James.

Unfortunately, however, people like James don't come up with a way to get rid of it.

He says he had never tested it, he had no idea what it did.

I don't even know how Malfoy found out about the spell.

James said he wrote it down in his notebook which mysteriously went missing a few days ago but he found it again yesterday.

Hmm, I wonder what could have happened to it? Oh wait, I know, _Malfoy!_

Madame Pomfrey called the Healer in.

He couldn't get rid of it either.

I wonder how long I'm going to be stuck in here, it's so boring and I'm probably getting really behind in lessons.

And I'm still so embarrassed.

The only people allowed to see me are still Ollie and Madame Pomfrey and the Healer (oh, and James when he came to apologize).

Ollie's really worried about me. Now he knows how I felt.

I'm really worried about him. I mean, he could try and kill Malfoy (again) or James for inventing the spell.

There's one thing I don't understand, why would Malfoy choose to use a spell that he didn'e even know what it did. Anything could have happened.

It could have backfired on him.

It could have been a spell that made something happen to Ollie so that he killed Malfoy or something.

It could even have been a killing curse.

I know Malfoy hates Ollie but not _that_ much!

So, bye,

Rose (I can't be bothered to make up anything else to put with my name)

P.S. I probably won't write again until I'm out of the Hospital Wing, it's too depressing.

* * *

**So what did you think? I know nothing much happened in this chapter which is why I've decided that she won't write until she's out of the Hospital Wing because otherwise nothing much else will happen.**

**Anyway, review!**


	14. Out!

Dear Journal,

I'm out! I'm finally out!

Turns out if you leave it alone, the carrot falls out after a week by its self.

So, looks like I'm back to writing in here.

It was actually quite exciting being out of the Hospital Wing, being back in the hustle and bustle of Hogwarts.

When Marie saw me she hugged me and then started telling me all the gossip I'd missed.

Turns out a lot can happen in a week!

However, not all reactions were good, Hugo's was just weird!

He started doing this strange victory dance thing!

In the middle of the Great Hall!

It was actually kind of creepy.

It was really weird being back in lessons, it was a good thing Ollie brought all my homework to me while I was in the Hospital Wing so at least I wasn't too far behind.

Ah yes, I've finally got my revenge on Victoire! (For the whole "saying me and Ollie were a cute couple" thing)

Well let's just say that there are a few rather... _useful_ books in the library.

I'm pretty sure she'll have a surprise when she opens that parcel I sent her.

I'd imagine it is pretty surprising when a custard pie flies into your face.

I'd better not let James know that spell or there'll be Big Trouble.

I'm still trying to find a suitable revenge for James.

At the moment I'm thinking itching powder in all his underwear.

Very simple but very effective.

And amusing.

If I wanted to be really mean I could do it on Sunday, just before the quidditch match but I don't want to lose so I'll probably put my plan into action on Monday.

Yep, another quidditch match. This time it's against Ravenclaw.

If we win it we'll be in the final!

Gryffindor haven't won the cup since my mum left Hogwarts! (And believe me, that was a _long_ time ago)

Wish me luck!

Bye,

The plotting evil plots, Rose

P.S. In case you're wondering, Ollie still hasn't killed anyone.

P.P.S. Though I'm considering it as a possibility.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Review please!**

**Also, check out my new story, _How They Really Got Together_, a James/Lily fic.**

**There's also a second part of _Hey James_ up which explains why James was such a jerk. : D**


	15. Boring?

Dear Journal,

I'm so embarrassed!

I forgot the little fact that Victoire might want revenge for my revenge.

At least it wasn't as bad as my revenge, it was a howler.

Except now all my teachers think I'm crazy because at breakfast they heard Victoire's voice yelling at me about a custard pie.

Apparently it came while she was working.

Whoops.

Completely different subject now...

We won!

We're in the finals!

We _have _to win.

I have another date with Ollie next weekend.

I guess I'll just have to see how that goes...

I so want it to be tomorrow! I just have to see James' reaction!

It's going to be so funny!

Wow, I actually have nothing else to say!

My life has suddenly turned boring.

I'm sure it won't stay boring for long, my life never does.

Bye,

A slightly apprehensive and very embarrassed Rose


	16. The End

**Sorry but I feel like stopping this fic now, if I do then I can write more! I already have a couple of ideas...**

**So this will be the last chapter... : (**

* * *

Dear Journal,

I've been thinking.

I guess I just started this journal because my life was kinda wacky.

But it's not so much any more.

It's Christmas and I haven't particuarly felt like I've needed to write in here.

So I guess that means I'm through.

This is my last journal entry.

Aww, now I feel sad.

So, I looked back at my goals (you know, the ones I made on the first day of term).

Stop writing things in lists unless they _are_ lists, like this one (shouldn't be too hard)

Done that, that was easy.

Tell Scorpius how I feel (unless I get over him. Could be difficult this one, it's a bit, well, scary)

I got over him, it's a lot easier to get over someone when they're responsible for you being out of school for a week with a new friend called Mr Blue Carrot

Get a boyfriend (again, could be difficult, definitely scary)

Done that, me and Ollie are still going out much to my amazement and for future reference, it is possible to train yourself to fall in love with someone.

Get over the fact that Marie is dating Albus (**DEFINITELY** hard, this one isn't exactly scary though)

Kind of over this one. It's just a bit creepy though, I mean my best friend's dating my cousin. Yeah, it's creepy.

So I did most of them.

So this entry is just for tying up loose ends I suppose.

James' revenge.

Well, it was DEFINITELY amusing.

Basically the whole school was laughing at him.

And guess who was laughing the hardest.

No, you're wrong, it wasn't me.

Professor McGonnagall seemed to find it strangely funny.

Oh, we won the quidditch championship!

First time in ages!

Well, I suppose this is goodbye.

For ever.

I'm getting all emotional, this is turning into one of those cheesy romance films.

Bye,

A very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very sad Rose

* * *

**So, The End. : ( **

**Review please! : D**

**Lilylilly!**


End file.
